


love's pure flame

by KayNight



Series: tks dimilix aus [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayNight/pseuds/KayNight
Summary: A midday ride on a beautiful summer’s day leads to a confession that had been a long time coming.tldr; a little glimpse at dimilix in a regency au where everything is sweet and Dimitri is one ridiculous man
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: tks dimilix aus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540840
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	love's pure flame

**Author's Note:**

> lmao fuckin credits to @ohthatlook, @baoxie_, and @taiwonton on twitter for a mishmash of au concept ideas. baoxie specifically for this art (https://twitter.com/baoxie_/status/1192699970861711361?s=21) and credits to @marezaha for the amazing poetry consultation. this is a purely self indulgent mess.

It was their twentieth year together, now far more men than boys, but still they clung to the frivolities of their youth, to small moments of peace they feared would fall prey to the weight of their inheritances. Between taking on increasing responsibilities in their households and frequent trips to town, it was rare they were able to spend a quiet moment together away from prying eyes. And so, they had jumped at this midday venture, a short trip to the village over to request the services of a master smith, as an opportunity to rekindle their acquaintance. 

But of course, Felix had turned what was supposed to be a leisurely outing into a fierce challenge, as only he could. After they had set out from the Blaiddyd Estate and neared the perimeter of the groups, Felix had thrown Dimitri one sharp look, mischief coloring his features, and Dimitri had felt his hackles rise in apprehension. Felix then bared his teeth in a grin, barked out a smart remark that was more amusing than cutting, and set off at a gallop. 

Dimitri had shouted after him, not even bothering to change his plaintive tone into something more fitting for his status: “Felix! In the name of the Goddess, why must you-!” 

His pleas had fallen on deaf ears, and he was forced to confront that every moment he bemoaning the competitiveness of his companion was a moment he could have used to overtake him. Dimitri had grumbled quietly to himself for half a moment more, trying and failing to suppress the grin that risen unbidden to his face. 

Trust Felix to know when Dimitri was in desperate the wind against his skin, the rush of adrenaline is his veins - anything to break away from the stuffiness of court and the empty dark halls of his home. Enough time wasted, he had a apologetically patted the warm neck of his mare before following in Felix’s wake.

And so, what was a leisurely thirty minutes at a trot became less than a quarter hour. The summer sun and the exertion brought a flush to his face, and his lungs were filled with sweet country air. When Dimitri finally broke through the final stretch of woods before their favored meadow, Felix was waiting for him atop the small hill there. 

Dimitri slowed to a trot and gave a great sigh of defeat, but did nothing to hide the bright smile the ride had brought to his face. For his part, Felix’s wore a smirk, but it was too soft at the edges to be gloating. He still looked far too smug for a man who had completely cheated his way to victory. 

Regardless of his gloating, Felix still made quite the picture against the summer fields behind him. The high grasses were adorned with scattered wildflowers, resplendent from the summer rains that has been particularly frequent this year. Slow moving shadows dragged across the landscape from the soft summer clouds that hung above, casting shade and offsetting the warm rays of the midday sun. Dimitri took a moment to admire the view, to breath in the gentle fragrance of the flora and taste the heated earth on the back of his tongue. 

But once he was close enough to Felix, maybe a few meters apart, Dimitri snapped his gaze away from the view and firmly to his target. Without even a word of greeting, he swung himself down from the saddle and eliminated that gap between them - tackling Felix with a war cry befitting his ancestors. 

Felix let out a very undignified squawk, copper eyes wide in shock, but let Dimitri take him down all the same. Dimitri made sure to cradle the back of Felix’s head in his hands as they fell to soften the blow, using their momentum to tumble down the gentle slope in a mess of limbs and wildflowers they gathered along the way. 

Dimitri was more than a little stunned despite himself when they finally came to a stop, half laying on top of a very winded, if amused, Felix. Dimitri would have taken a moment to be pleased that Felix had not punished him yet for the surprise attack, but his attention and thoughts, what little of those he had left, were otherwise occupied. 

In this moment, this quiet moment surrounded by nothing but wildflowers and birdsong, Felix was that of a dream - a vision as received by a prophet, or composed of the sweet words of a siren. His half lidded eyes were the sunset over the sea, golden and dark, with depths unknown to any man. His mouth, parted in surprise and gasping for breath, put that of any offspring of Aphrodite to shame. Cheeks flushed like English roses, dark lashes fluttering as gently a butterfly’s wing, hair painted with a brush dipped into the midnight sky - you could not find a man such as he in all of the works of the Parisian masters, or the crumbling halls of Rome. 

Dimitri had been long aware of his affections for his companion, since childhood even, but the depths of them had remained a mystery. But here, with the warmth of the sun on his back nothing but a weak flame to the heat of Felix’s skin, sharing breath between as if there was none left in the world around them… Dimitri realized that it was quite impossible to recognize the full depths of his love, because it appears that it was beyond any measure of man.

He must confess. He must make his affections known, must bare his heart to this beautiful man, for he is the one in sole possession of its every beat. Dimitri felt no fear, no trepidation at the thought of playing his final card, for as sure as he was of his feelings, he knew Felix’s emotions were of the same occupation. And, as if sensing Dimitri’s decision, the knowledge that had then come into his grasp, Felix smiled, soft and sweet. 

“Felix-“

The world blurred, the ground shifting beneath Dimitri more literally than it had metaphorically just moments ago. His comprehension of his surroundings became limited in those few seconds to the warm grasp of hands on his own, the tangle of lean legs with his, and then the rustle of grass across his skin and tickling his senses.

Felix had, as effortlessly and with as much incomparable grace as he possessed in all things, switched their positions so that he now gazed down up Dimitri. 

Between their fierce ride and tumble, Felix’s hair ribbon had loosened, spilling inky locks across his shoulders and framing his face. He grinned wickedly at the man now pinned beneath him, and brushed a careful thumb over the curve of Dimitri’s brow. Dimitri had only just caught his breath when he felt it hitch again and leaned into the gentle touch.

They stayed like that for a few moments, just long enough for Dimitri to become all too aware of each point of contact they shared. The firm length of one of Felix’s thighs between his own, the press of hips into his, the tight grasp of their hands together. Heat pooled at the base of Dimitri’s spine the longer Felix remained silent, simply tracing the contours of his face with one delicate finger. Dimitri wondered idly if they could pull as beautiful sounds from him as they could from the pianoforte. 

After what felt like hours of suspense, of want lighting a fire beneath his skin, Felix finally spoke. It was a murmur, soft and deep, and Dimitri wanted to lose himself in the sound of it, in the sound of the man Felix had become. 

“Where true Love burns...”

Soft and sweet, the gentle pressure of those perfect lips against his, and then as sad a parting as Dimitri never wants to part again - but then, warm breath fanning across his skin, sweet with the wine they had shared.

“...Desire is Love’s pure flame.”

Loathe though he was to have this distance return between them, the half-lidded gaze, the darkening of those already shadowed eyes as the words hung between them - for that, Dimitri would not have traded a millennia of kisses.

“It is...” lips dragging across the high of his cheek, “...the reflex of -” a kiss pressed to his temple, a curtain of dark hair enveloping him in smell of sharp lemons - “our earthly frame...” 

Those final words were whispered in his ear as if a secret for keeping. The sensation of silk across his cheeks, the tightening of fingers entwined with his own, and hot breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine and forced a shaky exhale past his lips. 

Voice unsteady, Dimitri found the next words slipping off his tongue and pressed to Felix’s, muffled and wet and terribly intimate, “That takes it’s meaning from the nobler part.”

“And but translates the language-“ 

“-of the heart,” Dimitri stuttered, not even allowing Felix to finish his own confession. Felix did not seem to mind at all, chuckling to himself slightly and pressing one last kiss to the tip of Dimitri’s nose. 

“Very kind of you to finally catch up, Dimitri.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is Top 10 most ridiculous things I've ever written, even more so than the shoujo because this is SO FUCKING FLOWERY.... i h8 it so much pls blame Dimitri if it's too sappy... fuckin rip the poem is Desire by Samuel Taylor Coleridge (thANKS MAREZAHA). pls don't flame me im an anxious gay. comments and feedback appreciated <3333 also come find me on twt @cntrlvaneau


End file.
